sonámbula A Monster Soul
by yukii04
Summary: monster soul... Aki descubre que Touran es sonámbula ¿como reaccionará ante las cosas que se encuentre? lemmon, español, aki x touran.


**Monster soul no es de mi propiedad, tanto él como fairy tail son de Mashima.**

 **Advertencias: OS, lemon, Aki X Touran… Monster soul no tiene clasificación, por lo que lo subo en la de FT.**

 **Sonámbula**

POV AKI

La noche era fría y la pequeña cabaña en la que nos acogíamos estaba todavía más congelada que afuera. Si, eran pasadas de las dos de la mañana… ¿y qué? Tengo hambre, no puedo dormir con hambre, es inhumano… corrijo, va en contra de cualquier ser que respire… así está mejor.

Envuelto en una frazada, con la capucha puesta y sin zapatillas, voy a la cocina en busca de comida pero el hambre fue mi menor preocupación cuando vi por la ventana a Touran en el patio de atrás haciendo huecos en la tierra.

Preocupado y algo atareado, salgo corriendo tras ella. Al llegar noto suspiros, ojos cerrados y mejillas sonrojadas; era sonámbula. Sin despertarla la levanto y la cubro con la manta, la hago llegar a su habitación y le digo a Mamii-nee que la vigile, que yo trabaría todas las puertas y ventanas.

~*O*~

Aunque me costó, pude volver a dormir a eso de las cinco, por lo que escuchar a James gritar a las ocho de la mañana casi me hace tirarle la mesa de noche en la cara. Todo el día pasó con normalidad, pero a la noche, la Touran sonámbula volvió, esta vez de manera distinta. Puesto a que habíamos cerrado las puertas y ventanas, no podía salir de la casa, cosa que volvió, la situación que estaba a punto de experimentar, más rara aún.

Me la encontré bajo la mesa de la cocina, me había percatado de su presencia gracias a que me estaba llamando, era un suave "Aki~" luego dos, luego tres, hasta que di con ella. Cuando la vi dejé mi mandíbula por el suelo. Tenía las piernas entreabiertas, las mejillas sonrojadas, saliva escurriéndose de la comisura de sus labios, la ropa mal acomodada, una mano en su intimidad y la otra acariciando uno de sus pezones.

Ahora ese "Aki~" se escuchaba todavía más raro.

Tras salir del shock y relajar mis nervios, contemple la imagen, Touran se veía realmente hermosa. Noto como los movimientos de sus dedos comienzan a ser más desesperados y no lo puedo evitar, tener esa imagen frente a mí sumándole los gemidos con mi nombre, es mi límite. Con una mano corro la tela azul de sus bragas y me relamo los labios al ver el líquido escurrirse entre sus piernas; con la misma mano corro la suya y con la otra comienzo a adentrar un dedo, viendo como ella muerde su labio inferior. Comienzo a simular penetraciones y al cabo de unos segundos, uso el segundo dedo. La velocidad era cada vez más rápida y los gemidos ahogados de Touran, más sonoros. Cuando alcanzo la mayor velocidad que mis dedos toleraban, veo como ella abre los ojos de par en par y se cubre la boca con las manos. Paro en seco, asustado y con los ojos en los de ella.

-lo siento- le digo en un susurro antes de volver a mover mis dedos.- me llamabas, era como una súplica- agrego acercándome a ella.-ya no puedo parar-digo ronco en su oído y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

-n-no p-pares—susurra conteniendo los gemidos.

Saco mis dedos de su interior y la tomo de la mano haciéndola seguirme. Sosteniéndola de la cintura la subo a la mesa y abro sus piernas.-me vuelves loco- susurro sacando mi miembro de mi pantalón.

-se nota- sonríe de lado como la pervertida que en realidad es. Vuelvo a mover sus bragas y comienzo a adentrarme en ella, la escucho ahogar sus gemidos y luego de entrar ya la mitad, me doy cuenta que no voy a aguantar el tiempo necesario para la otra mitad.

Me acerco a su rostro y lo levanto con una mano, junto valor y la beso, un beso húmedo y desesperado, nuestras lenguas se rozan mientras que aprovecho tener su boca ocupada para ingresar por completo. Al pasar unos segundos, las penetraciones eran constantes por lo que lentamente, fui aumentando la velocidad gradualmente.

Cada vez que dejaba su boca libre por la necesidad de respirar, tenía que taparla con una mano y al instante, volver a besarla, puesto a que durante un segundo dejé su boca sin atención y se escuchó el grito por toda la casa, recé porque las habitaciones tuviesen las puertas cerradas.

Unos minutos más, unas penetraciones más, unos gemidos más y tras diez minutos y algo aguantar se volvió imposible. Me corrí dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que sentía sus uñas rasguñar mi campera y sus paredes vaginales contraerse. Todo había sido tan duro, caliente, suave, húmedo… tan… perfecto.

-no lo puedo negar, te amo- le susurre mientras la abrazaba ya que ella había caído rendida sobre mi hombro.

-yo…yo… también, Aki…- susurró antes de quedar dormida. Era realmente hermosa.

~*O*~

A la mañana siguiente, un silencio sepulcral inundaba la cabaña, me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, no sin antes pasar por la habitación de las chicas y notar que Touran seguía profundamente dormida.

Llegando a la cocina veo a James y a Mamii-nee en la mesa.- tenemos que hablar- dice ella.

-claro ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó algo nervioso.

-por favor, no te la vuelvas a follar en la mesa, Aki- me dice James de lo más serio, mientras yo siento mis mejillas arder y mis manos temblar…

 **Fin**

 **Vale, paro los que habéis visto fairy tail y leyeron este fic hasta el final por curiosidad, lujuria o valla tú a saber por qué, os cuento, Monster soul es un manga creado por el mismo creador de FT, no tiene adaptación animada pero os recomiendo el manga.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por leer.**

 **Bessos… yukii…**


End file.
